New Year Revelations
by UnderElectricCandlelight
Summary: We found out at Christmas about Beth and Daryl's relationship, now it's time for the group to find out... Sequel to my one-shot, "Mistletoe Secrets". I strongly advise you read that first, otherwise this story won't make a whole lot of sense.


**I was meaning to get this published at New Year but one thing led to another and, it's ended up a week late. Oh well. This one felt a little harder to write than my previous one-shot, but hopefully it works.**

* * *

The prison had now celebrated its first official Christmas. Gifts were given, many homemade with what supplies people could get their hands on, and a makeshift dinner had had everyone more than satisfied. Given their lives now it could definitely be considered a feast; vegetables salvaged from houses' gardens and their own, bread rolls made with flour put aside for a special occasion, and best of all, beef. Actual, real beef.

For some time now they'd been aware of farms a few towns over, but if they learnt anything from their run-ins with the Governor it was to be wary of strangers. However a series of circumstances – including their car running out of gas and moving away from a small herd of walkers – led them to one of these properties. Daryl, Michonne, Sasha and Tyreese had been on a mission to find the prison some more dried supplies when they stumbled upon the moving corpse of the farmer. They'd been wary of anyone still living there but they quickly figured out what had happened. Outside what would have once been a well-kept family home were three graves, each marked with their own improvised cross and each resting place a different age. Put together with the number of empty pill bottles scattered across the kitchen they knew how the farmer had followed after them.

Luckily it wasn't all for nothing, they managed to gather some items from the house, including blankets that everyone would be happy to see, and most importantly their prize find in the barn. They secured the structure, siphoned gas, and returned the next day once the council heard the situation and agreed Hershel would look at the animal. When he declared it was past milking they decided to take full advantage.

There was also one more item taken from the house that only two people knew about. Accidentally three.

For weeks Daryl had absolutely no idea what to give to Beth for Christmas. Nil, zilch, zero. Until the silver glistening from the dresser caught his attention, zooming in like a magpie. The simple and delicate bracelet screamed Beth to him, and what made it even more perfect was when he realised the small charm was a thin arrow. So perfect in fact that he subconsciously smiled away to himself alone in that bedroom. Except he wasn't as alone as he thought. When Maggie noticed the new jewellery on her sister's wrist, Michonne saved the day for a dumbstruck Beth.

"I found it amongst some things," Michonne was quick to speak up. "Figured she could do with something new with her fraying ones." The blonde was confused but a sly wink from her saviour explained it all. Thankfully the couple knew she could be trusted with their little secret, but right now their priority was their meddling siblings.

After their little revelations under the mistletoe in her cell, Beth had easily roped Daryl into helping. They spent that night swapping ideas, admittedly most were aimed at Zach but Beth quickly talked Daryl out of it, and well, they did some other things to pass the time too. But by morning they were clear on their actions. Time to set it all in place.

X-X-X

Well, it looked like her plan wasn't going quite how she liked, but that wouldn't stop Maggie. This time of year had always been magical and she was trying her hardest to keep it that way, no matter what their lives were like, and at this time of year her sister deserved to be happy – with someone.

"He told me so himself."

She was heading towards her cell when Maggie heard the admission from Beth's cell. Who was she talking about?

"Knew there somethin' goin' on."

She was intrigued enough by Beth's comment, but when she heard Daryl reply she was just plain shocked. Daryl Dixon in her sister's cell? She didn't know if she was more surprised about this set-up or the fact her sister was getting him to talk more than the odd grunt!

"He didn't tell me not to tell anyone, but you've spent more time with him than I have."

"Dunno if I'd say that," grunted Daryl. "Only talked to him on runs."

"It's still better than I know him."  
"Asked 'bout her and Glenn once." _What?_ "How they met and stuff."

"Well Zach told me before he left that he'd been spending more time with someone, something to do with a plan at Christmas time," explained Beth. Maggie was getting more confused by the sentence, was this about he then? "I'm sure it's just a harmless crush, but he said how he wished he could be here for the New Year celebration we're having, then he could see whoever she is at midnight."

"What'd he mean, spendin' more time with her? Like, alone?"

Oh no. Had she been spending some much time with him? Obviously she's talked with Zach alone quite a few times but it was only ever to talk about Beth. Maggie convinced Zach that Beth wanted him to kiss her under the mistletoe, and she'd convinced herself that him and her sister would make a cute couple. Even if neither of them would admit so themselves… yet.

"I don't know what exactly Zach's talking about there," admitted Beth. "But what I do know is, he definitely has a crush on someone."

She'd heard enough. The conversation was going round on a loop in Maggie's mind as she shuffled her was down to her cell.

"You think she heard the whole thing?" whispered Beth.

"Yeah," rumbled Daryl. "Heard her leave a minute 'go." He raised an eyebrow at the giant smile stretched across her face. "Ya sure she's gonna be ok with this?"

"Trust me, I know my sister," she nodded. "She's going to keep this to herself. Freak out, but keep it to herself."

"You really have been spendin' too much time round me. What happened to the sweet farm girl huh?"

"Oh I've always had this side," she teased. "I'm just very good at hiding it from people."

He leant forward to give her a quick kiss on her forehead before standing to leave.

"Remind me never to never get on yer bad side," he smirked.

X-X-X

The next part of their plan was a little more intricate. They decided to take inspiration from Maggie, and work her tactics on Carol and Merle. Mostly Merle.

They set their plot in motion at dinner.

"Think ya got an admirer," murmured Daryl. Merle and his brother had a table to themselves, and as usual they both had their full attention on the food in front of them. Merle gave a quick glance to the rest of the room before looking at Daryl.

"The fuck you talkin' 'bout?"

"Ya never noticed before?" questioned Daryl, who was trying his hardest not to smirk too much. This was going to be fun. "Thought ya s'posed to be the better tracker huh, s'what ya always said. But ya can't tell whenever yer bein' watched?"

"Ya gonna stop talkin' riddles boy? The hell's gotten into ya?" grumbled Merle. "And I am better, taught you didn' I?"  
Daryl learnt at a young age how to wind up his brother, exactly which buttons to press to annoy him. Some people might think Daryl Dixon had no sense of humour, but he was going to milk this for everything he could.

"Judith's lil friend over there," Daryl half clarified, turning again to his food. Merle looked for the baby in the crowd and easily followed the gurgling to where she was being fed by Beth. No one at the table was looking in his direction. He glanced back and forth between the table and his dinner companion, making himself dizzy before his eyes briefly met with someone. Not just anyone. Sweet little Beth, farmer's daughter Beth, Beth-who-he-was-trying-to-set-up-with-his-brother Beth. No sooner had it happened she hastily turned her attention back to her task at hand.

"Wha' the hell you talkin' 'bout?" There was no way it was what his brother was suggesting.

"Seen her lookin' at ya before; when we're eatin', out in the yard… and she asked me 'bout ya."

Merle definitely did not expect, or ever want to hear, that last part.

"What kinda questions?" Merle asked dubiously.

"Just lil' things," Daryl tried to say as casually as possible. "Where ya lived before all this, things ya liked. Oh, and if ya had yer eye on any o' the women here."

For once in his life the older Dixon was lost for words. Merle was many things – loud, bold, brash, know-all, but never speechless. Never ever speechless. Daryl stood and with a clap to the shoulder told Merle, "See ya later," before leaving for his guard duty. The older man watched the blonde in question scoop Judith and head for the doors, disappearing out of sight without a glance back in his direction. Surely his brother was wrong, he had to be. There's no way she had any interest in him. Was there?

X-X-X

Beth had taken the opportunity of a sleeping Judith to catch up on her writing. As much as she loved it, she'd been so pre-occupied with Judith, then Christmas, and admittedly mostly with Daryl, she had been neglecting her journal.

Feeling someone nearby she looked up to see Michonne in the doorway.

"Hi," she smiled.

"You busy?" asked Michonne.

"No it's fine, come in." Beth turned in her chair to face Michonne as she sat on the bed.

"Saw you writing pretty hard there. Just wondering how things are going with you and Dixon."

Beth couldn't help the inquisitive, and slightly humoured look from crossing her face.

"Not that I want details," quipped Michonne. "Just wondering how you're doing with trying to keep it a secret. Can't sneeze around here without someone knowing about it."

Beth sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.

"We're good," she replied. "I'm just… I just can't help worrying about what'll happen when everyone else finds out. I _know_ I love Daryl, I know our relationship is strong."

"But…" encouraged Michonne.

"Maggie and my dad. They've always seen me as a fragile little girl. I think they still do. Did you know I was getting ready to go away to college before all this? Already an adult, legally, and we all know that you have to mature in this world. I mean, look how fast Carl's had to grow up." She took a moment to breathe deeply. "But I know my family don't see it that way – see _me_ that way."

"Beth, you and Daryl can make it through-"

"I know," clarified Beth. "I have absolutely no doubts about us. I'm just worried about how they'll take it. Maggie's already tried setting me up with Zach, how do you think she'll react to Daryl?"  
"Zach? The annoying college kid?" Michonne questioned. Her raised eyebrow said everything.

"Look Beth, you said so yourself that you're not a little girl. The good thing about being the outsider when I got here, was weighing up everyone round me. I saw it the moment I arrived; you're stronger than you might think. Don't sell yourself short. You just have to open their eyes to the fact."

As she got up to leave Michonne turned to the big-eyed baby in her playpen.

"Hopefully this won't be a secret much longer Judith. I don't know how you cope with all this drama."

She threw a quick smile over her shoulder to the younger woman before ducking back round the curtain.

X-X-X

By New Year's Eve everyone had prepared for the big celebration. But most importantly, the groundwork was in place for the couple's plan.

They had been slightly doubting how Maggie would be reacting to her 'accidental' eavesdropping session, until she approached Beth.

"So, Zach's on the run right now, huh?" She was trying to fold some clothes, and doing a terrible job, in a bid to seem casual.

"Yeah, they'll be gone another few days. Something to do with equipment for the gardens."

"Hmm," hummed Maggie.

"I think they're aiming to be back by New Year's Day though. Obviously if everything goes the way they planned."

"Hmm," Maggie hummed again.

"Something you want to talk about Mags?"  
"No, no, " she said nonchalantly. "Well um, I'll just head back outside."

Which led to the pair continuing their plan against the older Dixon and Carol. Whenever Beth encountered Merle she'd smile at him. Not the biggest or most unusual thing for her, just something she'd typically do with everyone. She was a friendly, smiley person, but Daryl assured her that his brother would read into it.

"Of course she'd be attracted to me!" reasoned Merle. "Why would she fall for my brother once she took a look at the better offer!"

His rambling tirade had stunned Carol into silence, but she very quickly recovered her voice.

"I don't even have time to point out all the things completely wrong with what you just said," she said in amazement, holding her fingers to her temples in amazement. "A. I don't think I will ever comprehend just how big of a man-child you are, and to make matters worse, with an ego the size of Georgia. And B. are you sure that Beth, Beth _Greene_ , is actually interested in _you_? Or is it just your ego the size of Georgia telling you this?"

"I'm tellin' ya woman," started Merle, but swiftly backtracked when he saw Carol's raised eyebrows. "Look _Carol_ , I saw it with my own two eyes, blondie lookin' all sweet on me. On top a' that, Daryl told me she's been askin' 'bout me."

"Really?" asked Carol in disbelief. "Well… _if_ it's true, what are we going to do about it?"

"We?! I don't see little Greene fawning after you!"

"I'd hardly call it fawning," sighed Carol. "This is why I end up wanting to slap you. You're either acting like a child, making lewd comments or most disturbing, and sickening of all, both at the same time."

"Ah come on, ya know ya love it," he smirked.

Carol promptly turned to resist the feeling of violence bubbling up inside her. She left his cell listening to his chuckling as she went.

X-X-X

By evening the common area was full of people and every surface strewn with streamers – once again thanks to the kids in Beth's class. Said kids were allowed, just this once, to stay up until midnight at their own little gathering in the library. Just like at Christmas they all knew it wasn't the exact date, but it was still a week after their December 25th celebrations and everyone was excited as if it were the real thing.

Tyreese had once again saved the day when he rummaged through a house basement and found cases of sparkling cider. They'd had to share it sparingly, enough for each person to have a taste, and without any fancy glasses they had to make do with plastic beakers and chipped mugs, but it definitely didn't put a damper on the festivities. Especially considering the alternative of Merle's homemade alcohol made with apples and his 'secret ingredient'.

Beth was engrossed in conversation with Sasha, but still discretely aware of Carol, Merle and Daryl glancing her way from across the room.

"Will you please tell him he's overreacting," pleaded Carol. Her past few days had consisted of Merle fretting and ranting, it was like listening to a teenage girl. But worse.

"Well she's looking over here now," pointed out Daryl. Sure enough Beth was looking in Merle's direction with a shy smile. She hastily looked away and tried to keep a straight face.

"Shit. See, told ya she's fallen for me." Merle moved his head from side to side. "I'm gonna have ta let 'er down easy."

"Yeah, I think she'll cope," Carol's voice was laden with sarcasm. This whole thing had seen her want to strangle him and snort at his stupidity, both in equal measures.

Daryl exhaled a smirk. "Maybe she'll wanna kiss you at midnight." He took the opportunity to walk away leaving them wondering, and in Merle's case worrying.

As it reached closer to 12 the two schemers had inched their way closer to each other across the room, and prepared for the second part – and conclusion – to their plan.

"It's 11:57 everyone!" Glenn had been monitoring his pocket watch all night in anticipation and had taken it upon himself to be the official time announcer.

This was it. Now or never.

Beth and Daryl came face to face amongst the group.

"So, you ready for this Greene?"

"Actually, yeah," she smiled. "I thought I'd be more nervous, but I talked to Michonne. It made me realise that I have nothing to worry about. I love you, and everything else is just trivial."

"You goin' all gushy on me now?" joked Daryl. The countdown to midnight began around them. "What happened ta my conniving partner in all this?"

10, 9, 8…

"Oh, you know you love both my good and evil sides," giggled Beth.

"Ya got me there."

3, 2, 1!

He leaned in, nose to nose, "Now or never". That gruff voice and the way he stared deeply into her eyes, she felt that tightening in her stomach and her breathing falter. She loved how he could still do that to her.

The kiss was tender, all their emotions pouring into that moment. They could have almost forgotten the fact that they were standing in a crowded room, with his fingers barely touching the skin of her back where the hem of her shirt lay, and her hands cupped around his neck so her fingers were clenched in his hair. But obviously their moment was in fact their first _public_ kiss, and their bubble was about to burst.

"About time!" The pair pulled apart, prepared for the onslaught, when they heard Glenn's cry. "Rick you owe me!"

"What do you mean 'about time'?" asked Maggie.

"Rick and me bet that your sister and Daryl were secretly dating people."

"Daring people, not each other," Rick tried to reason.

"The whole point is _secretly dating_ , no rules against it being each other," argued Glenn. "Now you owe me a whole week of no morning work, I can finally sleep late!" Rick shook his head and headed towards the kitchen, Glenn following him still trying to argue his point.

"So our plan worked," murmured Carol to Merle.

"Jus' glad she found someone else to move 'er eye too," said Merle.

"Er, no, it didn't work actually," Daryl clarified.

"Wait, you knew we were…"

"Yep."

"Since before Christmas," chimed in Beth.

"Well, at least it worked," beamed Merle. His experimental alcohol in his system amplified his happiness.

"Really?" reacted Daryl, in awe of his brother's slowness to the situation.

"No Merle," sighed Beth. "We've actually been together a few months now. We were just never ready to let other people know."

"So… you've never had a crush on me?" Merle was realising. This alcohol was definitely not something he should repeat making. "It was all a stunt?"

"Exactly," assured beth. "Not that you're not… a catch," she tried to reason. "Just not for me." She felt Daryl's arm around her shoulders give a gentle squeeze. Even when telling a drunk Merle that they had been scheming against him she was still trying to soften the blow.

"Hmm," muttered Carol. Her eyes were narrowed as she took in the couple before her, weighing up her reaction as she considered the revelations. "Well played," she eventually conceded. "Now come on Merle, let's see if we can get you lay down before you fall down." He allowed her to steer him towards the cells, all the while trying to take opportunity of her words to convince her to join him. It wasn't working.

"I better go make sure he doesn't collapse before he gets to his room," offered Daryl. He knew from experience how difficult it was to move his passed out brother.

Beth approached her sister, who had also been left by her other half.

"So," she began as Maggie turned to her. "Zach huh?"

"What about Zach?" said Maggie, very cautiously.

"I figured you heard, about his feelings for you."

"Yeah," sighed Maggie. "Look, I-"

"I know Mags," admitted Beth. Maggie stayed silent as she waited for her sister to continue. "Zach told me before Christmas about you little plan. I figured… I'd let you have a little taste of your own medicine."

"So you made me think my plan had backfired." Neither of them spoke in anger, they were simply trying to comprehend the whole situation.

"It was probably wrong of me to try setting you up with Zach," Maggie finally acknowledged.

"Probably?" laughed Beth. Stubbornness was something that ran strongly through the Greene women.

"Ok, " Maggie admitted defeat. "I shouldn't have done what I did." The sisters grinned at each other. "God, you really had me freaked out! Since when were you so scheming?"

"Remember when you snuck out to go to Janey's party, and Shawn followed after you so he could try to make a move on Samantha?"  
"Yeah…" drawled Maggie.

"Well, didn't you think it was odd that Shawn so willingly volunteered to drive me to that concert-"

"That dad would only let you go to with one of us!" gasped Maggie.

"Yep," Beth confirmed, quite proudly in fact. "I knew your plans, and that Samantha would be there. And lets face it, _everyone_ knew abut Shawn's crush so, I made a deal."

"How have I never seen this before?" said Maggie in minor awe.

"Turns out the good thing about being seen as the innocent baby of the family is that no-one suspects when you're anything but." Maggie couldn't miss the poignant tone to her voice.

"Guess we're more alike than I thought," the brunette said. She reached out to grasp Beth's hand in the comfortable silence.

"Trying to set me up is one thing, but Zach?" joked Beth. "That part I don't know if I can forgive you for."

"Yeah ok, I'll admit he's not exactly the best fit. But then I never really saw you with Daryl either…"

"I know it looks a little weird," Beth blushed. "But we've been together a while. We just didn't want other people involved while we were still figuring it out ourselves."

Maggie gathered her sister into a hug and buried her face into the blonde hair. "But if he ever hurts you I _will_ kick his ass."

"Deal," murmured Beth.

"Don't think I can't. Can probably take down his moron brother too."

They slowly pulled away and breathed an emotional sigh.

"Now if you'll excuse me," spoke Maggie. "I need to find my husband and make sure he hasn't pissed off Rick too much."

Now finally alone Beth looked around for the man at the centre of all this. While scanning the room she couldn't miss when Daryl finally came sauntering towards her, weaving around the groups.

"Merle go down ok?" she teased.

"After throwing up on some Woodbury guy, yeah." He chuckled at her look of disgust. "I'm thinkin' we should go do 'same."

"Throw up on some guy?" jested Beth. Who knew how easy it was to banter with the surly hunter?

"It's an idea," he played along. "But I was think' more like we go back to yer cell."

"What, and be anti-social when there's a party going on?"

"Oh, I can be er, _social_ with you."

Beth shook her head in disbelief at his words. From the corner of her eye she spotted Hershel watching her, a content smile aimed her way. She watched as he nodded his head and left the room.

"I still haven't talked to my dad." She spoke with a tinge of apprehension, realising she hadn't even had contact with him all night. She had no idea of how he had reacted to the news.

"Good job I did then," grunted Daryl.

""What? When?"

"Couple days ago," he confessed looking at her from under his eyelashes. Her eyes followed the movement of his thumb as he brought it up to nervously chew on. "I know I might now always look, considerate and shit, to people. But I know how his opinion or approval or whatever's important to ya, so, I told him 'bout us before we told everyone else."

If she didn't already love this man she swore she's be falling head first for him right now.

"But he didn' forget to tell me how even nowadays a farmer'll always have a shotgun, if you know what I mean."

She blinked back the beginning of ears and leaned up to purr in his ear. "Looks like we better go see how 'social' you can be." She barely has time to pull back before he grabbed her hand and almost pilled her arm out of the socket in a rush towards the cells.

* * *

 **It took me forever to get that ending written, and I'm still not sure if I completely like it. But anyway, I finally finished it!**  
 **Thank-you for reading xx**


End file.
